


Doctor Who and Popcorn

by Castiel_booty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Popcorn, Watching Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_booty/pseuds/Castiel_booty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Sheppard comes over and watches some Doctor Who with you.<br/>(Also on my Wattpad: castiel_booteh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who and Popcorn

"YO MARK OVER HERE!" you called out to the man finishing his scene. You had finished just before him and took the liberty of looking for his car keys after he said he lost them. 

Mark began walking toward you with a smile and a water bottle in his hand. "Did ya find them?" he asked taking a large drink of his water. He smirked with an evil glint in his eye and splashed you.

"GOD DAMMIT MARK," you scream. You had just changed into clean dry clothes. The cast had got you once already today with water. A few of the members walked by laughing with you and a couple splashed you with their water too thinking it was 'splash (y/n) day'. You shook your head and shivered slightly from the cold night air. "No, I didn't find your keys, you can stay at my place if you'd like," you offered him. 

He raised an eyebrow and took of his jacket. "You would like that wouldn't you," he teases draping it over you in an attempt to warm you up. "NEVER MIND JARED!" Mark looked up at the roof. 

"Not even one?!" Jared's voice called out dripping with disappointment.

"No, we don't want our lovely (y/n) here catching a cold now," he winked at you and began walking to his trailer. "I don't see the problem with me staying, just let me grab some clothes to change into and some other stuff," Mark lets out a deep yawn leaves the door open for you to come in.

You take a step in the trailer and plop down on his couch. "Your trailer is huge," you laugh and stifle your own yawn. Your eyes dart around as you look at all of his stuff. "Um... Is that por- you know what I am just going to wait outside," you giggle softly and dart out.

After Mark hears you his eyes go wide. "No! Well, it might be Jared's, he enjoys planting things in here...," Mark peaks out to see that you were already outside. He walks back into the bathroom and changes into a black short sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. "Get back in here, I was serious when I said I didn't want you catching a cold," he smiles standing in front of the door.

You roll your eyes and reluctantly go back in. You avoid where you saw the porn and begin to walk around more. "God, you have everything you could need in here," you laugh closing his bathroom door. "Don't forget your jimjams," you say in a baby talk voice while throwing what you hope was a clean pair of boxers at him.

He chuckles and catches the black pair of boxers. "I got them right here," he only holds up the boxers and your face turns a bright red. "I am only kidding dear, I wear pants too," he picks up a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and begins walking to the bathroom for his toothbrush.

Your face still burns red as you watch him pass you. You had started thinking about Mark more and more, your crush on him was growing by the second. "I think I can pull my car over here," you run to your car and start it up. You drive as slowly as you can as you try to calm yourself down. "Okay, I am good. One hundred percent. A to the okay." 

Mark is leaning against the front of his trailer with a dark blue duffle bag. "What took you so long?" he raises an eyebrow and sets his stuff in the backseat before climbing in the front. 

"I was just... looking... for.... stuff?" you try to think of a good excuse but can't think of one. You turn on the radio to hopefully break the tension. It might be just you but Mark seemed a bit awkward also. "So I was thinking when we got to my place we could watch Doctor Who and eat some popcorn," you giggle as Mark smiles happily. "I have an extra bedroom that you can stay in but since we don't shoot anything tomorrow, I was thinking that we could pull an all nighter watching it," you glance at him before driving safely to your house. You didn't live far away and you usually walked, but lately it just felt like some one was watching you. 

"I could try, but they really... tortured me today. Literally," you both laugh at the stupid pun. 

You pull into your garage and close it up so no one could get in. Mark didn't need to ask where anything was really because you had thrown a small party in your two bedroom house, the large yard was grand, it had a deep pool in the ground and it was decorated with nice lights. "Just wait for me in the living room, there should be a disc for season one in already," you look back at him as you begin to lock up the house.

"Alright, but if I may ask, I never knew you had a strong security for your house, stronger than mine actually, I was just wondering if something was up?" he got out and leaned in the back to grab his duffle bag. 

You couldn't help but glance at his ass before you turned around and put in the digits to secure the garage. "I just can't shake the feeling of someone watching me, better safer than sorry," you laugh remembering the quote your mother used to say. 

Mark stares at you for a second before walking in your living room and turning on the tv. He then goes to your bathroom and puts on his pajamas. "Should I wear the shirt? Don't want to make her uncomfortable," he talks to himself and decides to go shirtless. You two were good friends anyways.

You go to the front door and lock it and then put in the password that would secure the rest of the house. "I'll be back," you call out running up the stairs to get on your pajamas. You slipped on a black tank top and a pair of short gray shorts before dragging your purple comforter off of the bed and downstairs. "It gets cold, want me to grab you a blanket," you avoid looking at him as to try and not make yourself look awkward.

He laughs and starts heading to the kitchen to make some popcorn you had on the counter. "I think I will be just fine," he calls out. 

You start up Doctor Who and get comfortable on your gray circle couch that would fit two. You didn't know if Mark would sit in the recliner or if he would sit with you so you decided to just lay out your comforter as if it was your bed and get comfortable. "If you say so," you laugh.

Mark walks in with the popcorn, shuts off the light, hits play, and surprisingly cuddles up next to you. "I was getting cold," he laughed as he pulled the blanket over himself and wrapped an arm around you. 

You pressed your back into the back of the sofa stifly at the sudden gesture before you decided to scoot closer and give him a brave peck on the cheek. Instead of that, he had turned his head to tell you something and you both ended up in a passionate kiss with the doctor saying run in the backround.


End file.
